New Empolyee
by pixel animelover
Summary: It's about Kira getting a new job in Vegas after power ranger overdrive and meets some one she haven't seen for years.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

After the Dino rangers lost their powers and finished high school they all went their way.

Conner started a soccer camp for kids. Ethan went to colleague, than started his own computer system corp. Trent went to L.A. and started his own art museum. Kira went to New York and started to record her own songs. Dr. Tommy Oliver became the head master of a high school in Vegas, own many museums, and professor in many colleagues.

Chapter 1

(After once a ranger, always a ranger in power ranger over drive.)

Kira want back to New York and continue to record, but when she was trying to write new songs she seems to be out of place. So she went online and search for a job on teaching students music and seems to have found one in Vegas. Not knowing that Tommy was there she send a job search to Cambridge High School.

A few days later there was an answer for the school she sends a job search to and was approved. She called the recording station and resigned, than called Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Hadley. But could not find Tommy so she moved pack since she did not have a lot of things. All that she needed was two suite chases and a backpack. She was staying at a hotel until she finds some where to move in.

When she got to her hotel room she unpack and than took a bath and change. Than headed to the bar the things is that a bunch of boys were hitting on her. That was until some one told them that the lady said no. To the shock it was ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_In the bar there was boys hitting on her until there was some one that told them that the lady said no. To the shock it was ..._

Dr. O what are you doing here?

Having a drink what do you think Kira and this isn't the first time I have to chase those boys away. Last time they almost raped a employee of my. Kira I will say to be careful in Vegas there is all kinds of gangs that want to have a sexual inter case will beautiful ladies like you. Even the high school students are not safe from this things.

Dr. O I meant what are you doing here in Vegas?

Oh, that because I'm a head master in Cambridge High School and please call me Tommy, Dr. O makes me feel old seeing how much you grew.

OMG D sorry Tommy I have a interview there tomorrow.

So you are the new Band teacher that my employees are talking about.

Blush.

I take that as a yes.

Yep, so what it like in Vegas?

ar there was boys hitting on her until there was some one that told them that the lady said no. To the shock it was …


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys that like this story and are telling me to continue on.

I know they are short since I write for free writing in class.

Also since this week is the Final Exams I need to study I will continue this story after I get home from China that I go to just after the last day of the exam see you guy in about a month and a half.


	4. Sorry

Hi this is Vivian here

**Hi this is Vivian here**

**I have very bad news today!**

**Me and my friend that help me start this story have decided to stop meaning to not continue this story. **

**We are very sorry**

**Especially those who liked the story.**

**Me and my friend have gotten over our Kirommy face.**

**Well mostly Kirommy. I still like.**

**I repeat this was her idea. I was like sure whatever. I don't really care.**

**Please don't hate us. **

**If you want** **you can continue the story we don't care.**

**I know this story had potential if we continue. But there were some faults.**

**First I always got out of character when it came to Tommy/Dr. O.**

**Two we didn't know who Kira should end up with.**

**It was going around in circles of ideas.**

**Having OC. To be Kira dream guy or what ever you call them.**

**But the OC and Kira weren't that great of a couple.**

**We are really sorry.**

**Please don't send us hate mail.**

**Don't harrase us either cause we are not going to continue.**

**Thanks for reading those two chapters.**

**Love,**

**Pixel Animelover and friend.**

**Best wishes to all of you.**


End file.
